Diners and Mercury
by Noxxus
Summary: /DM/HP One-shot/ Harry has visited the same diner since he was a teen and it holds a lot of special memories for him. When he gets stood up his night seems like a bust until he meets Draco, a charming stranger. Pretty quickly he's feeling a connection he's never felt before and he's eager to see where this new love takes him.


The diner was small and cramped, but Harry liked the warm colors and honey lights. Mostly teens and sad adults came here. It was close enough to walk to from his house though and held memories. Harry could remember his first kiss here –it had tasted like hamburgers- and three AM coffee while he panicked about exams. Coming here as an adult felt surreal and relaxing all at once. He was sat at his favourite seat by the window where he could watch people walk by. It felt disconnected, like he was in a fish tank and somehow none of the city rush could penetrate the quite space and crappy pop tunes.

Harry Potter looked a lot like his dad he'd barely known, but his eyes were his mom's. Almond shaped green eyes with a bit of the weariness growing up with Dursley's had given him, but also a fire that burned like a star about to collapse. His hair was a wild mess of black tangles and he had circle glasses that always seemed to sit crookedly on his face, giving him a constant worn look. Although he'd never admit it, he kind of liked it; it made him look like his father. Or at least what he'd seen of him in pictures.

He speared a bit of spaghetti with his fork and twisted it around, his hand moving with less energy than usual. Ginny was exactly –he checked his wristwatch- forty-three minutes late. Honestly, he was a bit angry and a whole lot of disappointed. There was a heavy feeling in his chest that crawled up his throat and made his cheeks burn. Being stood up; not something he'd like to try again. Occasionally some older folks would glance over and give him a sympathetic look. Yeah, he probably looked pretty stupid all dressed up and eating alone. He wished he had brought his music player, how relieving it would be to just drown out everything in sound.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Harry looked up to see a man who was shamelessly beautiful, and he had a bit of trouble getting words out, "Y- uh- the- y-yeah. The seat isn't taken."

The guy gave him a lopsided smile that seemed to laugh with him, not at him, and sat down. His hair was shining brilliant pale gold in the diner's light. It was a bit messy, but artistically so and looked like it had taken a few hours to make up while also looking effortless. His eyes were drops of mercury that glittered like stars, only accented by the purple smudge of sleep deprivation under his eyes. Every lash looked like a piece of art, pale and translucent like spider webs. Harry couldn't help but want to touch his ghostly skin, to see if it was cold like marble.

"I saw you were eating alone, but nobody wears a suit to a diner. Did you get stood up?"

Harry snapped back into reality and smiled weakly, "Yeah, you could say that. We were uh, supposed to meet up to see if we could work things out one more time. I guess not."

The guy gave him a sympathetic look, "How late are they? I've been in here about twenty minutes."

"Nearly fifty minutes," He said.

His mercury eyes lit up even though his voice was sombre, "They really fucked up if you were willing to wait fifty minutes and still haven't called it quits."

"Honestly at this point I've pretty much given up," Harry sighed, "If this is how she's going to act, I'm really just done. Ginny and I . . . we just don't work anymore."

"Ginny Weasley?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah," Harry said, surprised he knew her, "How do you know her?"

The guy coughed a bit, "She's pretty well known."

Harry blushed a bit, understanding what he meant. Ginny had certainly always been popular with the guys, and if she wanted something she went for it. She was fierce, fire and ice all in one, but she also couldn't be caged. She didn't want ordinary, and Harry was horribly ordinary. He didn't feel sad that he couldn't keep her tied down. At this point it was acceptance and very little regret. It didn't matter, Ginny was just an echo in this silver eyed man's presence.

"Yeah," He said, "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry's eyes widened, "Lucius Malfoy's son?"

Draco winced, "He shares my blood, nothing more."

Lucius Malfoy was well known as one of the most infamous bankers in London. He had stolen millions of dollars and had only been caught a couple years ago. Lucius was already a wealthy man before he stole the money, but by the end he had billionaire status. Harry felt a bit surreal talking to his son, but there was no way in hell he'd paint them with the same brush. He knew very well that family didn't mean they shared blood. His own aunt had been a horrible woman.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"My mother made enduring it worth it," Draco said shortly, "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," He said, smiling, "I uh- I'm a regular here."

His smile was glittering, "I'll be sure to come again."

Harry smiled back like an idiot for probably too long before he remembered to speak, "I, uh- are you going to eat anything? It can be on me."

Draco laughed, "I already ate. I've been here twenty minutes. Not everyone takes fifty minutes to eat a plate of spaghetti."

He blushed, "Ah- yeah."

"How about," Draco said, taking out his phone, "I'll give you my number and you can buy me food another time?"

Harry told him his number. His own phone buzzed and Draco's greeting came through. He saved the number and maybe, just maybe, saved his name with a heart. His chest felt like someone had let a hundred butterflies loose in it. Was this what they meant by love at first sight? The lights seemed so bright and everything so relaxing. Mercury eyes were burned into the back of his lids and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Are you a fan of Billy Talent?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry said.

"I'm doing an essay on music and the different kinds of feelings they invoke in people. I was wondering if you know any songs by the group I'm doing my essay on; Billy Talent."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I like Pins and Needles by them."

"Any reason why?" Draco asked, leaning in, his eyes bright.

Harry shrugged, "The tune is good and the lyrics hit home."

"Still feeling some girlfriend blues?" Draco asked, giving that lopsided smile again.

"Not really," Harry couldn't help but smile, "Honestly after meeting you it's been I want-him-to-be-my-boyfriend blues."

He looked a bit surprised for a second before grinning wickedly, "I'll take that as an invitation."

Harry opened his mouth to talk but his phone buzzed. He gave Draco an apologetic look before answering it. He was greeted with an ear splitting wail. Mentally he face palmed. That was definitely-

"Harry," Hermione's voice came through, "Harry I need some help with Rose. Ron is still at work and I'm honestly up to my neck in mess after her play date with Teddy. Could you-"

"Of course," He said, "I'll be there in a few 'Mione."

"Thank you," She replied, sounding relieved, "The door is unlocked."

He hung up and turned his attention to Draco, who looked remarkably disappointed. Harry didn't want to leave, he didn't want to stop the feelings coursing through him. It was the first time he had actually regretted having to visit Hermione.

"I've got to go," Harry said awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"I heard the screaming," Draco said, smiling but it wasn't bright anymore, "I'm guessing it's an emergency."

"It's Rose," He said, "Hermione's –my friend's- daughter and Hermione could use some help so I have to go and I'm really sorry."

This time when Draco smiled it was bright like a sun, "I'll text you. We should meet again."

Harry felt his lips twitch into a smile and his chest loosen as he let out the breath he'd been holding, "Y-yeah, definitely."

* * *

The water was warm and soapy, suds sticking to his hands as he scrubbed the plate. Behind him he could hear the melodic snapping of Hermione putting Rose's toys into containers. The criminal in question was fast asleep in her room, stuffed snug with her soft toy. Harry's ears were still ringing from her ear splitting screaming. That child was a terror when given any form of sugar. He placed yet another plate in the drying rack and began on the cups. His phone buzzed and he wiped off his hands and looked at the message.

 **Draco:** How's the emergency going? Was it really worth leaving the fascinating and beautiful me?

He snorted and texted him back.

 **Harry:** Do you reaaalllyy believe you're more interesting than the wonders of screaming children?

 **Draco:** If screaming children is wondrous to you I'm a bit worried. ;P

 **Harry:** How's your essay going?

 **Draco:** It's a bit hard to concentrate on it when I'm thinking of a cute green eyed guy I met at a diner.

 **Draco:** Did you know he ditched me to deal with screaming children?

 **Harry:** Did you know he's been regretting it the entire night? This silver eyed guy he met was dead fascinating.

 **Draco:** Maybe he should meet the silver eye guy again at the diner.

 **Harry:** Do you have a date in mind?

 **Draco:** I'm a bit busy with my essay at the moment but I'll definitely find a date.

 **Harry:** I'll text you later; Hermione is giving me the killer glare. No slacking on her ship.

"Who were you texting?" Hermione asked casually, eyeing him.

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "A guy."

Hermione was light skinned with curly brown hair and deep ochre irises. Currently her eyes were roaming Harry's face and he knew she was trying to analyze his every expression. He loved her for her concern. She had been his best friend since middle school and he would always value her as a sister. Her husband Ron was his best mate. The three of them had always been together and he figured it was pure irony that he'd fallen for Ron's sister. Now however he felt something different stirring in his chest. A fiery beast that wanted something very intensely and very clearly.

"I'm glad to see you're moving on," Hermione said quietly her eyes searching his own, "I've been worried about you and the breakup. I heard she stood you up today."

"Doesn't matter," He said, a shy smile back in place, "I met someone way better anyways."

Hermione smiled in relief, "What is he like?"

Harry thought about it for a couple seconds, "He's smart, a bit abstract and a bit sad, and he's drop dead gorgeous."

At this Hermione laughed loudly but he charged on, blushing a little, "He is 'Mione! He's into music I like and has experienced the pain of family members who don't act like family. He's deep and he's thoughtful and his smile is so bright. He has a sense of humour and his eyes are like mercury."

"Incredibly deadly?" Hermione asked, smirking a bit.

Harry nodded wordlessly, caught up in remembering them. Hermione just laughed and went back to working on collecting the toys. He finished the dishes and headed home after helping Hermione scrub the food out of the Legos. That night he didn't get much sleep and when he finally did his dreams were fantasies he hoped nobody would ever know. They dripped with mercury and pale gold.

* * *

The hamburger tasted like disappointment, or maybe it was just the fourth night in a row that made it taste like disappointment. It wasn't like they had made plans or anything, but he visited the diner anyways hoping Draco would show up. They texted every day and Draco always seemed busy with school. Harry felt a burning jealousy for his classmates, they were able to spend hours upon hours with him. Four nights in a row of waiting. Fruitless, hopeless waiting.

Harry watched cars whiz by the diner. He felt a bit pathetic waiting around but he _wanted_ to see him. Not for a second had those silver eyes left him. They were branded into the back of his eyelids. Time trickled by and he couldn't help but check his phone again and again, even though Draco had said he was busy. Disappointment. His chest felt tight. Every time the minute hand ticked ahead his heart would drop lower. Just a glimpse would be good enough. He opened his phone and stared at his lock screen. Draco's grey eyes stared cockily out at him, his grin wicked. It sent trickles of warmth through his body that pooled in his stomach and fingertips.

Feeling fulfilled, he stood up and left. The streets were dark when he stepped into the cool night and very few people were around. His house was twenty minutes away so he started in that direction. It was calm that night and he couldn't help but take out his phone and stare at his lock screen a few times. Every time was like a shot of warmth and an instant smile. Everything around him was beautiful. The inky black sky above him was like a welcome blanket. He looked up and breathed in the smoggy air. City living had its downfalls but London would always be special to him regardless. He opened his phone again and slowed down as he stared into Draco's eyes. They were nothing compared to the real thing, but they were satisfying nonetheless.

The back of his neck prickled and he lowered his phone looking around. A man was walking a distance behind him, his head lowered and hood up. Harry felt a trickle of ice down his spine and started walking faster. His heart was banging in his chest like a drum. The man's pace had sped up to match his own. Wild scenarios began running through his head. He'd be dismembered, or raped, or dismembered and then raped! His throat felt dry and his hands were trembling a bit. He dialled Ron's number quickly and felt his throat get drier with every ring.

Nobody picked up. He could hear the footsteps getting closer now and his fingers were trembling so much he could barely type in Hermione's number. _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_. No answer. He swallowed to try and control his fear but it only made it leap into his mouth and he had to bite back a sob. He was scared! He looked through his numbers list and saw Draco's. He had said he was busy . . . Harry knew he wouldn't be mad. He dialled his number. It rang twice before Draco picked up.

"Harry! I'm surprised you-"

"Draco," Harry whispered, "Someone is following me. It's a man, I'm on my way home from the diner and he's been there for a while now."

His tone changed instantly, "Where are you?"

Harry shakily listed off his location.

"Stay on the phone with me," Draco instructed, "If he tries to get closer go faster. Are there any busy streets before your house or nearby?"

"None," Harry said quietly, "It's- it's a residential area and everyone is usually asleep."

He could hear Draco breathing heavily as though he was running and there was the slam of a car door. Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and turned his head slightly to look behind himself. The man was only a couple feet away. His blood thundered cold through his veins as he tried to speed walk. His pursuer kept pace and was gaining. Harry's breathing was coming in harsh gasps and he was shaking so badly he nearly dropped his phone. Draco was saying something but his voice felt far away. The only thing that felt real was the sharp air in his lungs, the cold sweat, and the man's footsteps and heavy breathing.

A hand grabbed on his shoulder and his scream was cut short by a sweaty hand on his mouth. His phone smashed on the ground and he could hear Draco yelling his name. Harry screamed into the hand and kicked viciously as he was dragged towards an alley. Heavy breathing was in his ear and the hand stank. His entire body was shaking with fear as he twisted and tried to hit his attacker. The man twisted his arms behind his back and he cried out in pain. Everything darkened as he was dragged into the alley. For a second he was falling through the air and then his body hit the concrete. Again he yelled in pain but it only seemed to excite the man.

Harry screamed every profanity he knew and fought back viciously but the man's strength was nearly double his own. He couldn't bite back the sob that escaped when he felt the man's filthy hand caress him. He didn't want this! Police sirens cut through the night and he felt the man freeze, before shoving him into the concrete and getting off. Harry pulled himself, trembling, into sitting position. He could see a familiar figure running towards him and strong arms pulling him up. His legs bent when he tried to take a step and only then did he realize how badly he was shaking, like a leaf in the wind.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

Draco's eyes were filled with worry and Harry managed to croak out some words, "I- he- he tried t- to-"

His throat felt tight and he couldn't continue speaking. Tears were burning behind his eyes as Draco brought him to the car. Dimly he noted that it was a silver and sleek. For nearly a full minute he struggled to plug his seatbelt in, until gentle hands took over for him. Again and again he saw what could have happened if Draco hadn't come. Never before had he felt such paralyzing fear. His throat felt tight. He stared ahead without blinking and waited for Draco to start the car. Instead he felt a warm hand pulling his face around gently so he was staring into mercury eyes.

"Harry you're okay," Draco whispered, "You'll be okay. I won't let you walk home alone again. Please just say something."

Harry opened his mouth to assure him he was fine, but instead an animalistic wail came out. Inside his walls came crashing down and everything flooded out. Shivering he clung to Draco and just cried. All of the fear poured out and he could feel Draco stroking his hair. Harry slowly replaced the disgusting feeling with the feeling of Draco touching his hair and whispering softly into his ear. He cried himself dry until he had no more tears to shed and Draco's shirt had a wet patch. Draco smelled like expensive cologne and a bit of mint and it made him relax. Harry didn't talk other than saying his address but he watched the streetlights glitter off Draco's eyes the entire ride home.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride home," Harry said when they pulled into his apartment's parking lot.

"I'll walk you to your door," Draco said softly, "Do you need me to stay with you tonight? I can watch the door if you don't feel safe."

"I-" The words 'I'm fine' wouldn't come out, "Yes, thank you."

Draco's hand was warm in his as they walked up to his apartment. Harry could feel warmth running like a current between their fingers, slowly filling him to the brim. It felt so relaxing, his shoulders slumping and his back loosening. When they reached his door he had a mini crisis about the state of his apartment, but he didn't want to be alone tonight. When they entered it Draco didn't comment on the dirty dishes or leftover food on the table. He only had eyes for Harry.

"I'll take the couch," Draco said, "It's easier to watch the door that way."

"Y-you can sleep in my room," Harry mumbled.

Draco's cheeks flushed a bit, "Really?"

"I'll feel safer."

His mercury eyes glowed, "I'll keep you safe Harry. Trust me."

Harry felt himself melt inside and smiled, "I trust you."

* * *

 **A/N** I hope you've enjoyed the fic! If you enjoyed feel free to hit that fav button and _please_ drop me a review!


End file.
